It's the Law
by RomanticlyXTragic
Summary: It's the Trio's seventh year, and while Hermione should be worried about studying for finals, she ends up worrying about a bill the Ministry passed over the summer. Can she and Malfoy put differences aside for the law?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm re-writing this because I started this story when I was about 16, and it's horrible. So, because I love my readers oh so much, I'm going to fix it up and maybe add some stuff to it! ****I am posting all of the new chapters together so no one gets confused. **** Hope you enjoy the changes!**

**Chapter 1**

It was their seventh year, of course Hermione was Head Girl; she had expected to get that since fifth year. But she had a difficult time trying to figure out who the Head Boy would be, none of the Weasley's or Harry came up with any reasonable candidates either.

Ginny held onto her brother as he, Harry, and Hermione apparated to Platform 9 nine and ¾ and made their way to the train. In passing, Hermione noticed Draco Malfoy smirk in her direction, but say nothing to any of them.

_I wonder what that was all about._ Shaking the thought from her head she boarded the train with her friends and made her way to the Head's compartment. Opening the door she noticed the Head Boy hadn't arrived yet so she made herself comfortable in a seat and pulled out a book.

"Why are you always reading?"

Hermione gave a small scream as she jumped out of her literature and back into reality. "I guess it's my escape." She answered. _Why does he care?_ "So you're Head Boy, Malfoy. This is going to be an interesting year." Her voice slightly sarcastic.

"Tell me about it, Granger." Placing his trunk on the overhead rack he also sat down. "Be according to the _Prophet_ the Ministry is trying to pass a new law this year for Hogwarts students. The article didn't go into too much detail but it did say something about only seventh years."

"So the law requires we be of age for something." Hermione's interest peaked. "Suppose it's some stupid rule about uniting the houses, how would you feel about that?" She laughed lightly.

"Well, you wouldn't really know how I would feel about it because you've never taken the time to ask." Hermione looked at him guiltily. "But you're right, I do think Slytherin is the best House out of the four.

"We should probably change into our robes so we can get on with the prefect meeting." Hermione promptly said trying to not initiate a fight.

Draco left with his robes, giving Hermione the compartment to change in. Just as she was finished getting dressed there was a knock on the compartment door. After being told to enter, Draco walked in followed by the prefects from each house.

"You all know why we're here," Hermione started out. "We all have certain responsibilities this year and must fulfill our duties as required."

"You will all get patrol schedules with your class schedules tomorrow but for now you have to go patrol the train. No points are to be deducted and no detentions are to be given out, you're just here to make sure no one gets killed on the ride." Draco finished. After asking if there were questions, the prefects left the compartment making it feel empty to the two students left.

"This seems like it could be an easy year to be a Head." The brunette said re-opening her book with a content look on her face.

Draco pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and tried to act like he was interested in what was going on in the world. Occasionally, his gaze would shift slightly to the girl across from him. He couldn't help but notice how well she had filled out over the summer, how tan her legs were and how smooth they looked. She had actually learned to do something with her hair that made it look presentable, and he decided that all together she looked beautiful.

_Did I really just think that _Hermione Granger_ looks beautiful?_ Being surprised with himself took Malfoy's brain out of its own thoughts just in time to hear Hermione say something.

"Looks like we'll be arriving soon," She said standing up. "Might as well get ourselves together so we can help Hagrid at the platform."

After she said that three things happened: The train's brakes caused the girl to fall into Draco's lap, in return Draco said something stupid and embarrassing, and Hermione ran out leaving the book she had been reading on her seat.

_I cannot believe I said that! _"I know I'm hard to resist Granger but you're coming on too fast for me."_ How debonair am I?_ He seethed while helping people get themselves in the right direction.

"First years: stay on the platforms, everyone else: you know where to go." He called to the throng of students exiting the train.

"I guess I'll wait for you on the platform like a first year then." Blaise joked as he stepped off the scarlet train and, just to be a smart-ass, stood with the first years.

When the last person had left the train Draco stepped off and made his way towards the carriges.

"So," Zabini started out. "You get to spend the whole year with Granger."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"We heard you get to spend the year with Malfoy, good luck." Ron said butting in front of both Ginny and Hermione to get on the horse-less carriage.

"Well, how was everyone's holiday?" Harry asked after helping the girls and trying to shake off Ron's lack of manners.

"Mine was great, went to plenty of football games,." Dean said with a smile on his face.

"I still don't understand how you can like that game, Dean, I mean, the players don't even fly or anything!" Ron's voice was adamant every time they had this conversation. Hermione and Harry tried to ignore the now rising voices of their peers and started talking about how they hoped their classes would go this year.

"I really hope we have all of our classes together." Harry said.

"Me too," Hermione responded "Although I'll have a few that you lot won't." she finished as Ron helped her out of the carriage.

Hermione brushed off the backside of her robes as she noticed a flash of blond walk past. Following it with her eyes she sighed inwardly, this was going to be a difficult year.

"Hermione," Ginny smirked. "Were you just gaping at Malfoy?" The young girl whispered as they walked.

"Why would I do such a thing Ginny?" Hermione let the corner of her mouth drift upwards in a slight smile. "I mean he's public enemy number one and I have to live with him this year."

"This is true, but that also gives you the entire year to maybe find out that deep down he's a sweetheart and to ravish him every night without cause." The girls laughed as they sat at Gryffindor table. Even through Dumbledore's speech, Hermione caught herself staring across the room.

**A/N: So here's the re-written first chapter, hopefully it only gets better from here. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After leaving the platform at Hogsmeade, Draco and Blaise sat in a horse-less carriage discussing their summers of leisurely doing nothing but spending money.

"We sound like bastards when we talk like that." Blaise eventually said with a sour look on his face. "I hate it sometimes. But I love having the money to do it." He laughed enjoying the company of his old friend. "So how does it feel knowing that you get to spend the year in the same dormitory has Hermione Granger?"

Draco shrugged. "We were fairly civil on the train; in fact we even joked a bit." He turned his face away trying to forget the dumbass he had made himself look like. "I honestly don't think living with her this year will be an issue, mainly because I've given up on my Slytherin attitude of always having to mock her."

"It's true that we have grown up a lot this summer." Blaise agreed jumping out of the carriage at the front of the school. "I wonder how Potter and Weasley are taking this."

"Not well I would assume. We've all seen Weasley fly off the broom-handle more than once over something Granger has done. Potter's always there to make him calm down." Walking past the group and into the Entrance Hall the boys nodded in directions of their fellow Slytherins and eventually made their way to the table for dinner.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After the sorting everyone in Gryffindor seemed to come alive, running up along the table to talk to their friends, but mostly people came to see the trio and Ginny. Celebrity by association was astounding by them, and if anyone in Hogwarts could get it: they would. Ginny got a few dates because of it and after awhile stopped responding to people she knew were only trying to get to Harry.

Hermione wasn't that lucky to get dates, mainly because of Ron. Obviously, that didn't stop Viktor Krum (who she still constantly writes to) or Cormac McLaggan. Every once in awhile the brilliant witch would feel herself looking beyond her friends to the other side of the room and when she caught herself, she hoped that no one had noticed.

"Mione, why does it look like a lot of the guys in the room are looking over in your direction?" Harry asked.

"I am sitting next to Ginny." The girls smiled.

"I think most of them are looking at you though, it's starting to worry me." Harry responded.

The girl looked at Ginny. "Do I have anything on my face?" The girl shook her head no. "Anything on my robes?" Again, no. "I don't understand then."

"Maybe-" Ron started, his mouth full of food.

"I hope you have all had a wonderful feast, now I must ask that all seventh year students remain seated for I have a special announcement for you. The rest of you: off to your common rooms please!" Dumbledore said smiling the same way he did every year.

Giving Ginny a smile as she walked out the room went quiet except for the whispering between groups about what was going on.

"I'm sure that you are all wondering what I have to say to you," The Headmaster began, his hands folded on the podium. "And I'm also sure that when I do, some of you will be angry. You must understand that I have no control over anything the Ministry does, however; I do support this bill for reasons that you might not comprehend right away." He paused, almost as if preparing himself. "The Ministry of Magic has created a bill that all seventh year students must marry someone of a different blood-line to keep the magic population from declining."

The Slytherin table erupted with anger, the Ravenclaws started talking about how illogical it was, some Hufflepuffs started crying, and the Gryffindors just sat there knowing there was nothing they could do.

"Unless you have a previous engagement for marriage such as a betrothal this bill pertains to all of you and unfortunately there is a caveat. Each couple must produce at least one magical child within the first two years of the marriage." Holding up his hand to silence the enraged students he went on. "The staff and I have spent the past few weeks discussing who would make ideal couples, not only for the future children but as partners. You must remember that once you are married there are no divorces or annulments like in the muggle world. You are together for the rest of your lives." The room fell silent for the first time since the Headmaster had started talking. "I will tell each couple in private that we have chosen them to be partners and within two weeks time they will be moved into a new flat-like dormitory, two weeks after that the ceremony will be held in my office. Each student is allowed to invite their parents and perhaps a few friends," he looked towards the trio. "But there will be no objections towards the marriage from any person. You are all dismissed now."

The stunned students went to leave the room, some of them storming out to write their parents, others crying from the thought of a lost adolescence.

"Coming Mione?" Ron called.

"I have to talk to McGonagall about where my new dormitory is. I'll meet up with you later." And with that, the boys left and Hermione walked towards the staff table, not noticing Malfoy was already there.

"Ah, yes Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy if you'll follow me I have something I would like to discuss with the two of you." Dumbledore said motioning the students to follow him, as well as their Heads of House. Finally arriving in the office Draco and Hermione sat down. "Now, you are both well aware that being the most intelligent students of your year brings you to a whole new level of responsibility. This responsibility also includes being the first match we thought of after hearing the bill."

"Us?" Malfoy asked, shocked. "You think we would make a good couple, after all the hell I've put her through the past six years?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy; and it's a quite reasonable match I must say. You come from a pureblood family and Miss Granger comes from a muggle family yet everyone knew she would outshine them all to become to undisputed Head Girl."

"Not to mention she has helped Potter with his task for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named many times without getting herself killed as well as keeping those two fools alive!" The Scottish woman announced from behind her star-pupil, her voice full of pride.

"Yes Minerva, Hermione also exhibits an amount of bravery and courage I have never seen in my many years here at Hogwarts. Draco, you come from a long line of proud Malfoy's and Black's and even though you have been stubborn to relinquish that considerable amount of pride, I believe Miss Granger could help you with that. Both of you have many traits to be admired as well as disliked, but together you could be evened out so to speak and both become more level headed." Dumbledore smiled. "The Heads of House will now show you to your new dormitory."

The four exited the office even though Hermione and Draco followed their professors blindly, still not grasping what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rounding a corner the pair stopped in their tracks, the once deserted corridor was now lined with full size portraits.

"This must be where all the new dormitories are." Draco whispered.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy; this is where all your married peers will be living by the end of term." Snape droned leading them over towards their portrait which was of a young looking wizard with black hair. "This is Sir Brian de Skip. Once Minerva and I leave you may set a password that you both agree on." After bidding each a good night the professors left the students alone.

"What do you think the password should be?" Hermione asked. "Something that reflects us I would think."

Draco looked up at the man in the portrait noticing how he was gazing at Hermione. Without realizing what was happening, he felt something. Jealousy. "How about you just pick something." He said, trying to sound calm.

"You know that book I was reading on the train? It's a muggle play called _Romeo and Juliet_ and in the play the title characters fall in love with each other even though their families are enemies. That sounds kind of like us, right? So we could use their last names which commonly mean something along the lines of our situation has happened." Hermione explained. Draco nodded his head just wanting to hear the password. "Alright, so we would like the password to be Montague and Capulet please." The portrait smiled and opened up finally giving them access to their new home.

Walking in, Hermione gasped. The walls were a cream color with crown molding, the carpet was soft and dark green, the furniture was made of cherry wood and included a coffee table, many bookshelves, and a few overstuffed cream colored chairs. Near the couch and chairs was a fireplace set in stone, along the wall to the right was a bay window extending out into the night with another couch set into it.

"It's amazing." Hermione mused walking around."I wonder what the other rooms look like." Turning to her left she walked into a spare bathroom with white walls and a titanium sink. Leaving that room she finally walked over to the other door following Draco who had already gone to check it out. The bedroom was just as large as the living room with two armoires as well as two desks, and two night stands (all made with cherry wood, just like the living room set) on either side of the bed which was a four-poster canopy like the other beds in Hogwarts. The sheets and white comforter were almost like a beacon in the room against the venetian red walls and light grey carpeting.

There were two other doors in the room, one set were French doors leading out to a small balcony overlooking part of the grounds, and the other lead to the bathroom. The marble counter stretched along the right side with two sinks set in and several cupboards and drawers set it, the left side was taken up entirely by a shower stall, opening the door to peer in the couple saw several shower heads and a stone floor. At the end of the bathroom, straight ahead was a tub big enough for four or five people to fit in comfortably.

"I can't believe we're living in here, and it's all still in Hogwarts." Malfoy finally said from behind her. "I feel like the King of England right now.

After exploring everything possible the pair finally got down to unpacking their trunks by putting clothes away as well as all their school supplies and toiletries which took up most of their time. Eventually, they both changed into pajamas and got comfortable on the bed leaving the balcony doors open to create a breeze.

"What are you all about, Hermione?" Malfoy asked after a few moments of silence. "I mean, where do you come from, what are your parents like, what are you like?"

The girl sat, stunned for a moment before finally thinking for answers. "Well, I was raised outside of Caterbury all my life in a small town. My parents are dentists so I always make sure to keep my teeth clean; I'm an only child and so are my parents so I never really had any cousins to play with when I was growing up, everyone in my family thinks I'm attending a boarding school in Wales, I like to knit, my favorite animal is a pig, my favorite color is purple, and my favorite thing to eat is cookies n' cream ice cream." Draco nodded, trying to store all the information. "Your turn."

"We all know I'm an only child, living in an upscale wizarding community near Liverpool, my parents both come from very prestigious families, I don't have any cousins either since my Aunt Bella is more obsessed with being a maniac than having children, my favorite color is grey, favorite animal is an antipodean opaleye dragon, and my favorite food is anything pasta." Draco lay on his back with both hands under his blond head. "And I never really knew why I always disliked you." Hermione's gaze shifted to her fingernails. "I guess, I just wanted to please my father by becoming friends with Potter and when that didn't happen and I saw that you were one of his friends I was infuriated. I mean the most famous wizard alive befriends a muggleborn and pure-blood who just happens to not care what purity you were, it was everything the Dark Lord was fighting against: muggleborns, half-bloods, and blood traitors. Yet there you all were, the happiest people alive not realizing what you would be doing in the future." Rolling over to finally look at her, Draco realized how much the war had caused Hermione to age. "I want you to know that even though I never showed it, I respected you for everything you have done because you chose something you wanted to fight for and you believed in it from day one."

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes. "Promise me something." He nodded. "Promise me that we won't resent each other when we get married or when we have to raise a child because I won't have my child live with parents who are constantly fighting." Not wanting Draco to see her tears, Hermione got up and walked out of the room.

_She knows what that's like._ He thought. _She doesn't want her child to grow up like she did._ Letting his fiancé get everything out of her system Malfoy sat there for a few moments before making his way to the living room. Hermione sat in front of the fire, watching the flames dance. Sitting next to her, Draco slid his arm around her waist holding her next to his body.

"I promise." He said tenderly.

**A/N: I know this is a very out of character Draco, but I've changed the story a bit as you can see. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The pair sat by the fire in silence until Draco noticed that Hermione's breathing evened out and that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Carefully maneuvering the petite girl, he carried her to the bed and tucked her in. Then, climbing under the covers on the other side, he flicked his wand and the lights were out.

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and stretched her body feeling her spine pop back into place. Looking to her left she noticed that Draco had already woken up and was sitting at his desk. Without noticing that he was being watched, the blond folded the piece of parchment and gave it to his owl that was perched on the balcony.

"Good morning." Hermione said softly to her fiancé across the room.

Turning around Draco strolled back over to the bed. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, but I don't remember going to bed." Sitting up she ran a hand through her hair.

"That's because I carried you up here. You fell asleep by the fire last night and I figured a pillow would be better than my shoulder." Malfoy laughed lightly as Hermione blushed. "Anyway, I think it's about time to get ready for breakfast. I already took a shower so it's all yours if you'd like."

"When did you wake up?" Hermione asked standing up and walking towards her armoire for her uniform.

"Dawn," He said. "That's normally when I wake up."

Hermione got in the shower quickly and when she got out dried her body and hair with her wand. After getting dressed she ran a brush through her mess of curls and tamed them into smooth waves that ran down her back. Then she brushed her teeth and left the bathroom to grab her school books.

"How are you going to tell Weasley and Potter?" Malfoy asked as the pair stepped into the deserted corridor. "I'm sure Weasley won't take it very well at first and try to kill me, so please try to make sure I'm not around." The pair laughed.

"I think I might tell them tonight, since I was thinking of stopping by Gryffindor tower anyway." Hermione said biting her lip which she often did while thinking. "I guess Ginny and Harry will have to hold Ron back. It might just be best to put a full body bind on him while I talk."

"That might actually do the trick." The pair walked into the Great Hall. "See you in class."

Hermione made her way to sit with her friends, keeping her eye on Draco as he went to sit by Blaise and whisper something in his ear. Blaise smiled and shook his hand then looked over at Hermione and winked, she smiled back.

"Today is our half-day." Harry pointed out on their time tables. "We have charms, transfiguration, and care of magical creatures and then we're done for the day."

"That's brilliant." Ron said taking a bite of a biscuit. "I've been waiting to sit by the lake all summer."

"Good because I have something I want to talk to you all about." Hermione said spooning some potatoes onto her plate.

"Alright, well for right now Ron and I need to go talk to some guys about quidditch. Meet you in the Entrance Hall." The boys stood and walked down the length of the table to some of the younger boys.

"Does what you have to say have anything to do with why you watched Malfoy walk across the entire room and why Blaise Zabini winked at you by chance?" Ginny said with a grin on her face. "Because if it doesn't we might have an issue on our hands."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure Ron and Harry explained what our little meeting was about last night after dinner." Ginny nodded. "Well, apparently I was in the first pair chosen to be married." Ginny's jaw dropped. "Say hello to the new Mrs. Malfoy." She said quietly to her friend who squealed so loud everyone turned to look at them. Draco and Blaise smiled at the girls from across the room, knowing exactly what was going on.

"I can't belive you're getting married!" Ginny gushed. "You're going to have adorable children too! And I think we should get you a nice casual dress for the ceremony and maybe Lavender and Parvati can do your hair for you!"

"Gin, one step at a time, we still need to figure out what all this means." The red head nodded. "I mean, I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents and what his mother's going to say." People were starting to make their way to class. "We should probably go, make sure you keep this a secret. I'm going to tell the boys after class."

"Good luck with that one." Ginny said giving her friends a hug. "And congratulations!"

After grabbing some toast for the walk to class Hermione met up with her friends outside the doors.

"Why did Ginny scream like that, Mione?" Ron asked as the class waited outside the room for the professor to arrive.

"She just got really excited about something." Hermione answered as the class started filtering in the room, but something stopped her. Turning around she found Blaise Zabini holding onto her arm.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," he said smiling. "I just wanted to tell you congratulations and to let you know that Draco will take care of you and whatever children you have, and not because he has to from this law."

"Thank you Blaise." They both walked in just as Professor Flitwick started talking. Ron looked at her silently asking her what took so long. "Nothing, just dropped a book." She whispered back.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The rest of the day went smoothly but Hermione could barely concentrate as the thought of having to tell her friends who she was engaged to was starting to worry her. After care of magical creatures the trio stayed behind to talk to Hagrid for a bit before the next class. When the group of first years finally made their way to the hut, they walked off towards the lake soaking up the warmth from the sun.

"What was it that you wanted to tell us Hermione?" Harry asked tossing rocks into the lake.

Sighing, Hermione looked at the boys. "Well, Dumbledore asked me to come into his office after the feast last night with Malfoy because he had something to tell us." Biting her lip she tried to make the next sentence sound as best as possible. "He said that Malfoy and I were going to be the first pair to get married."

Two things happened in that moment: Harry dropped the rock he was holding onto his groin and was therefore incapacitated and couldn't hold back Ron who had just spotted Malfoy walking across the grounds.

"Oh, shit." Hermione said before racing after her friend. "Ron, stop!" She yelled after him.

Malfoy turned his head and noticed the charging boy, not even bothering to take out his wand. "You filthy little bastard!" Ron yelled, aiming his wand.

"Petrificus totalus!" Hermione said before her friend could do anything drastic. "Now listen Ron, there's nothing anyone can do about it. Dumbledore talked to us, and we all know he never does anything without having a very good reason. I know you're mad, but you can't take that out on Draco because in a month he and I are going to be married and I'm sorry but you're just going to have to deal with that."

Harry showed up in that instance holding Hermione's bag. Obviously Harry knew how to handle these situations because she took the bag and walked off towards the castle.

"Mione!" Her bespectacled friend ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, and as long as he treats you with respect I'm fine with this. But one mishap and he's done." Not noticing Malfoy had walked up towards them.

"I'm not planning on hurting her, Potter. And if I do then I give you full permission to do your worst on me." Harry nodded and stuck out a hand which Draco shook. Letting the couple walk off, Harry returned to the still petrified Ron.

"I guess Ron's not going to talk to you for awhile now." Draco said shoving both hands in his pockets. "Is that how he deals with all of his problems?"

Hermione laughed. "Pretty much."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later that day Hermione and Draco were both in their living room working on assignments when an eagle owl started pecking at the window. Draco jumped up and opened the window taking the package hanging from his owl's beak.

"What's that?" Hermione asked setting down her quill.

"Just a package from my mother," he answered. "I'll just put it in the bedroom."

When he walked away Hermione stood up and found an owl treat to feed the poor guy who had patiently been waiting for some sort of recognition.

"He normally doesn't let strangers feed him." Draco said coming up behind Hermione and slipping his arm around her middle. "His name's Felix in case you were wondering." The owl took the treat and flew off towards the owlery where there was more food and water for him. "I have a question for you," Malfoy said turning towards Hermione who looked at him curiously. "Hermione Granger, will you be my wife?"

Draco pulled out a black box from his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful ring. It was a platinum band with a square diamond in the middle with two emeralds on each side. Hermione was shocked; he had put so much thought into this just over night.

"Of course I'll marry you." She finally answered as Draco pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on to her finger and magically sized itself. Throwing her arms around her fiancés broad shoulders she barely noticed that he had picked her up off her feet and had swung her around. Without thinking about anything Draco set the petite girl down and held her body close to his before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

After their mouths parted Hermione smiled. "We aren't finishing our homework are we?" She asked still holding onto the blond who shook his head and started kissing her once again.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ron was furious. He stormed into Gryffindor tower scaring some of the first years.

"How could she be so calm about this?" He roared. Ginny and the other seventh year boys walked over thinking they could help keep him calm.

"I guess Hermione told you." Ginny said to Harry with hands on her hips.

"YOU KNEW?" Ron yelled again. "You knew all this time and you weren't going to tell us?"

"I only found out this morning at breakfast, remember I made that annoying high pitched sound that Lavender and Parvati make all the time." The girls in question scoffed and picked up the magazine they were reading to relocate.

"What exactly is he mad about this time?" Neville asked from behind Ginny.

"Hermione and Malfoy are getting married at Dumbledore's request." Harry explained. The boys faces were all distorted at the news.

"I guess this is his way of trying to create house unity." Dean shrugged. "Nothing we can do to stop it though." Ron screamed again and thundered out of the common room. "You should probably go after him Harry, in case he does something stupid." Nodding Harry and Ginny left after Ron who they could hear stomping through the stone halls.

Finally catching up to him Ron's face had turned pink instead of red and he was breathing more evenly.

"Better?" Ginny asked her brother who leaned against the stone wall. "I know this is a shock, but all we can do is sit back and make sure he doesn't hurt her in anyway. Think about that though, this is Malfoy who was raised to be a gentleman especially in arranged marriages." Harry agreed but Ron still hadn't calmed enough to truly comprehend.

Footsteps echoed and after a moment Malfoy himself rounded the corner. Ron groaned until Ginny stepped on his foot.

"Hello, Draco." She said politely. "I'd keep your wand at the ready if I were you; Ron isn't exactly in his right mind yet."

"I'm not here to fight him. I'm here because I wanted to ask you three if you would come to the ceremony. I know that seems like a lot to ask right now but I think it would mean a lot to Hermione and I want to make her happy." Malfoy seemed humble in a way they had never seen him. He was asking his arch-nemesis to attend his wedding because it would make Hermione (also a nemesis) happy.

"We would love to, thanks." Harry replied knowing full well that his intentions were all good.

"Weasley, I know you're pissed and you have a right to be. But I didn't go to Dumbledore and ask him to set this up; he did it all on his own and when that man tells you to do something: you do it. You might not understand right now but you probably will when you find out who you're going to marry." Ron groaned again. "And even if your friends don't like it, they'll deal with it because that's all they can do."

Ron nodded. "I guess we can be there. For Hermione." He added sharply taking the extended hand for a short moment. With that, the boys walked back to the common room. Ginny stayed put.

"That was brave of you. Does Mione know you just walked into the lion's den?" The red head asked crossing her arms.

"She has no idea, and I would rather her not know I just did that. I'm not sure if she's planning on asking you to come herself because of how your brother took it, but I know that she would want you to be there." Malfoy shrugged.

"We'll be there and make sure Ron cooperates to make it the best day of Mione's life." Ginny smiled and turned to follow her brother. "One more thing," She said turning around again. "They mean it with the death threats, and the rest of my brothers are willing to help."

"No doubt," With a wave they both parted Ginny back to Gryffindor tower and Draco back to his dormitory.

Turning to walk down the Couples Corridor as the students were calling it, Draco made it to his portrait and was cut off from saying the password.

"Before I let you enter, might I say that you have found yourself quite the catch Mr. Malfoy." Sir Brian de Skip said smirking. "I can't imagine that anyone would turn down living with that lovely creature."

"That's enough." Draco growled. "Montague's and Capulet's now let me in." Indignantly, the portrait swung open and he walked back in noticing that the brown haired girl hadn't moved since he left. Walking past the couch Hermione had fallen asleep on Malfoy made his way to the bedroom and found a piece of parchment on his desk.

_Dear Dr's Granger,_

_My name is Draco Malfoy. Due to a new wizarding law, your daughter and I are set to be married in one month's time here at school. I'm unaware if she has written you about this, so I took the liberty of doing so to introduce myself to you. I wanted to assure you that I would not do anything to hurt Hermione and that I am financially stable enough to find us a pace to live comfortably. _

_I'm sure this is quite a shock to you, just as it has been for Hermione and I. However; being raised in the family I did, I wanted to write and ask for your blessing to marry your daughter before the ceremony. Please feel free to use my owl to write back if you wish._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Sealing the parchment, Draco opened the balcony doors and whistled for Felix who took the letter in his beak and set off towards the Granger's house.

Making his way back out to the living room Draco brushed some hair off of Hermione's forehead and placed a kiss on her temple. "Time to wake up," he whispered. "It's almost dinner time."

Hermione turned her head into the couch cushion. "Five more minutes." She mumbled.

"In five minutes everyone will be rushing down to get food." Draco said trying to sit the girl up.

"Excuse me," a portrait by the exit was now occupied by Sir Brian de Skip. "There is someone here to see you."

"Let them in." Draco said still trying to keep Hermione in an upright position.

A moment later Blaise sauntered in the room. "Hello there, where's the lucky lady?" The boy looked around until noticing the curls sticking up over the couch.

"She fell asleep and now won't wake up, stubborn witch." Draco mumbled.

"I heard that." She said, causing the boys to laugh.

"Then wake up and rejoin the world of the living and not just the living dead!" Blaise joined in leaning over the back of the couch. "Besides, I'm starting to get hungry."

Hermione turned her head and shot him a dirty look. "Fine, but only for food, then back here for sleep."

"Yes, fine we can come back here and you can go to bed." Her fiancé rolled his eyes while helping Hermione stand on her feet.

Holding hands, the two walked out following Blaise.

"I see she has the Malfoy engagement ring on," Nodding towards the still sleeping girl. "How did your mother feel about that one?"

"Happier than my father would have." Draco said with some relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The walk down to the Great Hall woke Hermione up a bit, but only enough to maneuver her way towards the Gryffindor table. Ginny filled her plate with food and placed the fork into her friend's hand.

"I guess she doesn't notice that everyone in this room is either looking at her of Malfoy right now." Harry said quietly.

"Everyone probably knows by now, or at least has heard some variation of the truth." Ginny said finally getting the sleepy girl to eat something. "I mean Lavender and Parvati were sitting right there when you told Dean, Neville, and Seamus."

"That's true," Harry said shrugging. "Everyone was bound to find out one way or another."

A couple of Hufflepuff girls walked up behind Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. "Is she really pregnant with twins?" They asked causing Ginny to start laughing hysterically.

"No, she's not pregnant." Harry said kindly.

Then Colin Creevey materialized next to them. "I heard that Hermione and Malfoy have been secretly dating since first year, and this bill the Ministry passed was just an easy way for him to propose."

"No, Colin they've never dated before now." Ginny smiled her cheeks red from laughing. "I told you Harry, there are going to be TONS of rumors floating around by now." The doors to the great Hall opened again as Ron walked in followed by Lisa Turpin.

"Let me guess, you and Lisa just found out you're getting married." Hermione finally uttered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Ron nodded. "At least you don't have to try to get used to Lisa being nice to you instead of throwing hexes at you. It's confusing, trust me." She took a sip of pumpkin juice as Harry and Ginny giggled.

"It'll be alright Ron; it's not the end of the world." Harry said patting his friends back. "It's not like she's horrid to be around and she's not bad looking either." There was still barely any color in Ron's face as he sat there in shock.

The group sat there for the duration of dinner with Ron still not eating. By the time the color started returning to his cheeks Ron was getting visibly upset.

"I'm going to go change; I'll be back in a little bit." Hermione said, still worried about her friend.

Walking towards her dorm, she caught up with Draco who had left a few moments before her.

"Hello," He said taking her hand. "I guess Weasley was next? Hermione nodded.

"To Lisa Turpin."

The pair strolled to their room and changed before Hermione said good-bye once again and left for Gryffindor tower.

Not long after, Draco left and headed down to the Headmaster's office.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Announcing the password, Draco walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy." The man called from his desk. "You have something to ask me?" Draco sat down across from the man.

"Yes, I was wondering if we would get time for a honeymoon after getting married even if it's just a weekend or anything."

Dumbledore folded his hands on top of the desk, humming lightly with thought. "I guess I could allow a weekend away for a honeymoon period if the couple chooses. The expenses would be on you, however."

"That's not a problem, thank you." He said standing when the Headmaster nodded.

Shoving both hands in his pockets, Malfoy set off towards the dungeons to see how Slytherin House was doing. Upon entering he first noticed Pansy crying to Daphne Greengrass in the corner and the Blaise walk towards him.

"Turns out Pansy has just been informed she's marrying Terry Boot." He explained.

"I'm sure she just loves the fact that he's a Ravenclaw," Draco said sarcastically. "But she's going to have to get over it just like Weasley."

The boys sat on the leather sofa. "I heard Weasley is marrying Lisa Turpin." Draco nodded, confirming.

"Nasty git, I've never liked him and now I know why." Blaise looked confused. "He tried attacking me today on the grounds because I'm marrying Hermione. She had to put a full body bind on him so he would listen and even then was still pissy." Laughing at that, Blaise sighed. "I came here to ask you something mate. " Draco said.

"Sure, what d'you need?"

"I want you to help plan my honeymoon." The boy smiled at his friend.

"Do you want warm weather or cold weather?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Later that night Malfoy finally returned to his dorm to Hermione reading a book by the fire. "How long have you been back?" He asked walking over and kissing her forehead.

"About twenty minutes, I was just reading." She smiled contently as Draco sat on the couch next to her.

"What are you reading this time?" He asked pushing the book so he could see the front cover. "_Hogwarts: A History_, but you've read it like nine times by now."

"It's the new edition, it has everything about the Triwizard Tournament and it even mentions the chamber of secrets and when Sirius Black was here." Gushing about her favorite book, Hermione's smile got wider.

"So it also says things about our defence against the dark arts professors? First year Quirrel had his body taken over by You-Know-Who, second year Lockhart wrote books about things that never actually happened to him, third year Lupin turned into a werewolf, fourth year Moody was actually an escaped convict from Azkaban who kept our real professor hostage in a trunk while drinking a polyjuice potion to look like him, fifth year we had that retched woman Umbridge, sixth year we had Snape and I guess that went well, and this year we have some new woman." The pair sat there in silence for a moment.

"As far as I remember, you loved Umbridge and were one of the first to join the Inquisitorial Sqaud!" Hermione announced smiling. "In fact I think you were the one who captured me and nearly beat me up trying to get me to her office!"

"I did no such thing, but if I did end up hurting you then it was retribution for you punching me in third year." Malfoy smiled but jumped off the couch when the giant book Hermione had in her hand swung his way. "Remember Granger, I'm a quidditch player."

Taking out her wand, Hermione levitated another book and made it zoom towards the blond. "And remember, I'm really good at magic."

The pair went back and forth, Hermione playfully hurling things across the room and Draco skillfully dodging the objects before finally running up to the girl and throwing her over his shoulder running into the bedroom and throwing her on the bed.

"I believe I win." He said from above her before lowering himself to kiss his fiancé.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter and it turned out to be more of a filler but this will lead into other things soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next few days were filled with more news of engagements of students, some were happy with the decision and others were not. Malfoy ventured over to the Gryffindor table more often being welcomed by Ginny and Harry and sometimes even Ron, most of the other students at the table ignored him.

Secretly Blaise and Draco were planning a weekend trip as a surprise for Hermione, and Ginny was helping her friend with other arrangements like what to wear on her wedding day and how she should do her hair.

In their common room one night, Hermione was laying on the couch reading as Draco absentmindedly rubbed her back.

"Are you going to invite your mother?" Draco was taken aback by the sudden question.

"I guess I will, if that's alright. Are you going to invite your parents?" He asked in return.

"I'm not sure yet, I don't want them there if your mother isn't going to be there though. That wouldn't be very fair." Marking her page Hermione set the book down. "I know you wrote to my parents last week." She said. "They mentioned it in their letter, saying how kind it was for you to initiate things with them by introducing yourself. They told me what it said." She smiled. "I think it was sweet."

Draco draped his arm around the girl's small shoulders after setting his book down on the table. "You know, when I was growing up I wasn't allowed off the Manor grounds." He stared into the fire. "Not even to go next door. The only time I ever left was with my parents and even then I only went to other Manors and sat while they talked business with their collegues or to get school supplies. I know you and your friends have seen my father take me to Knockturn Alley." He took a deep breath. "While I was cooped up in the Manor, even though I had an entire wing of it to myself, I was bored and the only company I had was one of the elves named Flopsy. She was my best friend when I was younger." Malfoy didn't move much after he finished talking, almost as if he was waiting for any reaction from beside him, but none came.

"Why did you tell me that?" Hermione wondered, her voice full of emotion.

He finally turned his body to face hers. "Flopsy once told me: you need to offer something up of yourself before asking anything in return. I figure that we can get to know each other on a more emotional level if I started telling you some secrets."

Hermione started picking at her finger nails. "When I was younger my mother told me that I was going to have a little brother but a few months later they got into a car accident and she lost the baby. My parents started to fight, at first they wouldn't fight in front of me but eventually that's what happened. Mum always took it out on dad; dad got pissed off and would go to the pub and stay out for the night." Hermione felt the man across from her holding her hands. "I came home from school early one day to find my father with another woman, but he doesn't know that I saw him. My mum knows she just doesn't do anything about it and because of it she started drinking to ease the pain. I love my parents, but I can't deal with that any longer." A tear finally rolled down her cheek, but Hermione took a deep breath. "And I'm not going to let it affect my marriage, no matter what happens."

For the second time, Draco sat there and held Hermione in silence for awhile. But eventually he had to break the silence. "Let's talk about something happy now," He offered. "How about we throw ourselves an engagement party!"

"I don't think it would be a very large party," She responded. "I mean there are Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Ron, Harry, maybe some others from Gryffindor, and any others that you would want there."

"What if we just invited all the engaged couples, that way it would be a big party for everyone." The pair sat there with smiles on their faces.

"Let's do it!" Pulling out a piece of parchment Hermione wrote down who to invite, food (and she emphasized paying the elves to do it), and what to do about music. Draco said he would take care of the drinks and invitations. "Now, where would it be, the room of requirement maybe?" Hermione suggested.

"What if we just did it here, I mean the room is big enough. We can transfigure something into a long food table and move the rest of the furniture to the side for space to dance and talk, obviously we would lock our bedroom since I know how Pansy can be when she starts drinking, and maybe I can send away for one of those music makers they have in Diagon Alley." Hermione looked over, confused at the music maker idea. "It's this magical ball that floats in the air and you tell it what kind of event you're having like a wedding or party or even funeral, and it plays music accordingly."

"That sounds great, that way no one has to worry about bringing music or finding the right songs." Hermione leaned over and kissed him. "I knew I started liking you for some reason."

"Now let's plan something else." Draco said pulling out a copy of the newspaper. "Like where we would want to live after school. I mean, there are tons of places we could go."

"I think where we go kind of depends on what we want to do after school." She said. "Like I want to join the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after I leave here."

Malfoy sat there pondering. "I've always thought about becoming a Professor here at Hogwarts, I could apprentice with Snape in potions after this year."

"So, the first place I think we should look is Hogsmeade. We can look at houses during trips to the village and that way I can floo to the Ministry and you can be close to the school grounds." Proud of herself for thinking that up she took the newspaper and flipped to the Hogsmeade section on available housing. "Now all we need to do is ask for a tour and a price if we like it enough."

"Our children are going to be brilliant." Draco said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Within the next week, at breakfast all the engaged couples as well as the rest of their friends got an owl invite to a giant celebration the next night.

_You are cordially invited to the dormitory of the Malfoy's for a celebration._

_Tomorrow night we will be hosting a party for our fellow seventh years who have recently become engaged. Food and drink will be provided. Dress is formal._

_Party starts at seven o'clock._

_The password is _Ball and Chain_, third portrait on the right in the Couples Corridor._

"Mione is this for real?" Dean asked holding up his invitation. "I'm not even engaged yet."

"We decided to invite friends as well, naturally I invited the seventh years in Gryffindor." She replied cutting into her sausage.

"Brilliant," Seamus agreed. "I wonder if Dumbledore will notice that we haven't shown up for dinner that night."

"There will be no need Mr. Thomas," the old man appeared behind him holding up a piece of parchment. "I also received an invitation."

After breakfast the trio, plus Draco and Blaise walked to class hearing whispers from the younger students about the party. "I wonder if you'll get anyone who tries to crash." Ron wondered.

"I personally liked the password you made," Blaise said laughing. "That's not the real password is it?"

Draco shook his head. "We asked our portrait to let anyone in with that password the night of the party."

"Do you guys reckon I should pick up Lisa or something before the party?" Ron asked as the group entered the potions room.

"Aren't you already going to be living together by then?" Harry asked as the group split itself into the two normal groups, the trip sitting at one table with Blaise and Draco sitting at the table behind them.

Snape stood in front of the students. "The Headmaster has asked me that when I assign partners in my seventh year classes that if there are couples in the class that they will work together. Anyone else may pick someone to work with on their own." The man's black eyes surveyed the room. "Malfoy and Granger, Patil and Nott, and as of this morning Finnegan and Greengrass, you are all permanently partnered. It would seem as though the Headmaster tried to pair your two houses for a very particular reason." And with that, the professor went on with the lesson.

"Good think Daphne was invited to the party anyway." Draco whispered to Blaise, "Or else she would have been throwing a fit now."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The day of the party finally arrived. Hermione woke up around six in the morning to take a shower and pull out her dress for later to lie out on the bed. Draco had already been awake for an hour or more and she found him in the common room instructing some of the elves who had offered to help with the party where certain things needed to go. The elves had magically moved one of the smaller tables from the kitchens and it sat by the wall. All the drinks were at the end of the table arranged in order.

"Good morning," Draco said walking over and kissing Hermione. "I put a seal on all the book cases so nothing could spill on the books and ruin them, no one can even touch them. All that's left to do before people show up is move the furniture and get dressed."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around the broad pale shoulders of the man she would soon marry.

"I'm enjoying the fact that right now we are hosting a party, and in two weeks you and I will be getting married." They both smiled. "But we should probably get dressed and get to breakfast before it's too late.

Walking out of the portrait Hermione noticed Ron and Lisa walking ahead of them, calling out the pair waved.

"Weasley looks happier than when he found out." Draco said. "Maybe he slept on the couch." He laughed as Hermione swatted his arm.

Catching up to the other couple Lisa smiled. "I can't wait for the party tonight. It's going to be so much fun! I mean, we can all get along now and just take a night to enjoy ourselves without trying to kill one another."

The four eventually entered the Great Hall after going on about the party and split off to go to their respective tables to eat.

"Hermione, would you mind if I brought a date tonight?" Ginny asked when she arrived at the table.

"I don't mind, who is it?" She asked noticing Ron's ears turn pink.

"Colin asked if I would go with him since we both received invitations." She went on taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Colin Creevey asked you?" Rod heatedly asked stabbing his bacon. "That little snake, I'll get him in the common room."

"Ron, calm down we're going as friends, he just didn't want to show up alone." Ginny elaborated, but turned to her female friend and winked. "She Hermione, have you asked your parents if they're coming to the ceremony?"

"Not yet, I should probably owl them soon anyway letting them know I'm still alive." She replied. "I'm not even sure if they'll come."

Harry shrugged. "You always have us if they can't we're pretty much your family anyway." The girl smiled at her friend.

After a little more small talk everyone started filtering out for classes. "I have to go to arithmancy, I'll see you all later." Hermione walked off waving.

"Did you get the gift yet Ginny?" Harry asked making sure Malfoy was nowhere near.

"It arrived last night. I'll wrap it before I leave for the party. I'm showing up early to make sure everything's ready anyway so I'll just give it to them then." Blaise walked up next to the group.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who got them a gift." He laughed. "Need help carrying it to their dorm tonight?" He turned to Ginny.

"I can just levitate it there, thanks though." With a wave she walked off. The boys nodded to each other as they too separated knowing that they would be socializing later that evening.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Classes seemed to go by quickly for Hermione as the last class of the day was dismissed. She packed her bag and went to leave the classroom, one her way out she was stopped by several people who had recently found out they were engaged and telling them the password and portrait she would walk off smiling.

Finally making it to the corridor she noticed more students had moved into the remaining portraits and it no longer felt deserted to her. Saying the password she walked in taking off her robes and tossing them on the bed.

"Draco, are you here?" She called, untying her shoes and leaving them on the floor as well as her socks. "Must not be." She said to herself unbuttoning her shirt and stripping down to her underwear, Hermione found her wand and used a simple charm to take the wrinkles out of her dress then put it on.

The spaghetti strap dress fell above her knees and walking to the full length mirror she checked the black fabric for lint. In the bathroom she pulled her hair back in a sleek ponytail making sure there were no pieces sticking out, fixing her make-up from the morning she brushed her teeth and walked back into the bedroom to grab her shoes. Black flats to match her dress.

Checking the time there was only another fifteen minutes before Ginny showed up to help with last minute things. The elves had already started to send up the cold food like fruit and vegetable sticks, as well as things like potato chips, a few dips, and even the bucket of ice for the drinks (all would refill themselves and stay the temperature they needed to be.) Hermione arranged the food that was arriving on the table so that each could be reached without knocking into another bowl when Draco finally walked in followed by Blaise.

"Hello," Draco said walking over to kiss her, followed by Blaise who gave her a hug. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," She smiled. "You should probably get dressed since Ginny will be here soon and I'm going to need help with the rest of the food."

"First, I have a surprise for both of you." Blaise said reaching into his bag. "This is my gift to you." Draco opened the envelope Blaise offered and pulled out the papers.

"You got a beach house for the weekend?" Draco said astounded. "On Cooper Island in the British Virgin Islands. Thank you, mate." Draco gave his friend a hug followed by Hermione who was still speechless.

"You know I'm willing to spend my father's money on anything he objects to." The boy said laughing. "Now if you go get dressed, I'll help your wife-to-be with getting everything finished."

Draco left to the bedroom as Hermione moved some of the food around. The hot food started to arrive: baked ziti, lemon chicken, and shepard's pie lined the last bit of the table along with plates, utensils, and cups.

The blond returned to the room wearing black pants and a white button down shirt with the top button undone and do tie. "You look handsome," Hermione said as he and Blaise started to move to furniture. Ginny walked in followed by Colin not a moment later.

"Hello to my favorite couple, and Blaise!" She said walking over to hug the three of them. "Draco, Blaise you remember Colin Creevey?" She introduced the boys. "And this is Harry, Ron, and I's wedding gift to you two. We wanted you to have it before everyone got here." The heavy box had been taken by Blaise and set on the coffee table in the corner of the room so Ginny wouldn't get distracted and drop it.

The couple walked over and unwrapped the box to find an entire china dinner set.

"We figured you could use some dishes for when you get a house after this year, and that way they're all yours and not hand me down's from your parents."

"Thank you Gin," Hermione hugged the girl.

"I'll take these to the room as well." Draco lifted the box.

"While you're in there grab the music maker." Hermione called as the man walked out holding it and sealing off their bedroom.

Just after turning the music on people started arriving for the party amazed at how much thought had been put into it.

Hermione sat there and smiled watching her classmates walk in enjoying a night to celebrate being teenagers and when Draco walked up to hand her a drink she smiled even more.

She was truly happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

More and more people starting arriving including Dumbledore and the other professors that had been invited who all socialized with each other as well as the students.

"No, Mr. Boot, tonight I will not be answering questions about homework assignments. We are here to celebrate everyone's engagements." Hermione heard Professor McGonagall say as she walked by trying to find Harry and Ron.

The boys were standing by the fireplace talking to Lisa and some of her friends. "There you are," Harry said holding up his glass. "Cheers, this party was a fantastic idea."

"Actually it was all Draco's idea." She said smiling.

"Well you are one in the same now that you're getting married." Lisa laughed, her comment caused Ron's face to drain color and Harry laughed as he started to down his firewhiskey.

Draco walked up to the group and placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back. "Thanks for coming guys," He said nodding at the boys. "Dumbledore suggested that we make a toast." Hermione nodded and watched as her fiancé pulled out his wand and turned off the music maker.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming. Hermione and I hope that so far you've all enjoyed yourselves but I wanted to take this opportunity to say congratulations to all of us who are engaged. It might be a law that we were all thrust into," He looked down at Hermione. "But it's the best law that the ministry has every come up with." Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink. Draco turned the music back on and everyone started helping themselves to food. Hermione smiled as she received a kiss.

"I'll go get us some food." Draco said walking towards the table and grabbing two plates.

"You're really lucky," Pansy said walking over to Hermione. "Draco's a really good guy, he's going to take care of you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Pansy. How are you and Terry getting along?" Taking a drink the other girl shrugged.

"We have to move into our new dorm soon and we haven't really talked since we found out." Draco returned with plates of food.

"Hey Pans, how're you?" He asked digging into the baked ziti.

"Oh, and I'm going to be living next to you guys. Just so you know." The three smiled as Pansy waved her good bye and went to talk to Blaise.

"So who's next," Malfoy said looking around the room. "Millicent, that dreadful Brown girl, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnegan, and Potter. Right?"

"You're forgetting the Patil twins, they haven't been paired yet." Hermione answered. The conversation was cut short by another student coming up to thank them for the party.

The night was full of thank you's and congratulations for the seventh years. Everyone danced and drank and even Professor Flitwick left swaying and had to be taken back to his office by Professor McGonagall.

Eventually everyone filtered out of the dorm and went back to their own rooms. Hermione and Draco took out their wands as the last couple left and started to clean up everything. They sent the extra food and tables back down to the kitchens, moved the furniture back to its original place, removed a couple stains from the carpet and took down the protective charms.

Eventually they retreated to the bedroom and changed into their night clothes.

"Thank Merlin we can sleep in tomorrow." Hermione said swaying a bit as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "I don't normally drink, so I might feel like dying."

Draco laughed a bit. "I doubt you'll feel like that, you only had a few drinks. You'll just need water in the morning. When Hermione wandered back to the bed the pulled the covers down together and crawled in Draco wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

The pair snuggled into the covers and each other, Hermione's eyes were already closed and her breathing was evening out. "I think I may be starting to love you Draco Malfoy." She said before drifting into a deep sleep. The blonde kissed Hermione's cheek once more before falling asleep, a smile on his face.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The next morning Hermione woke up to another empty bed, disoriented she sat up and noticed the balcony doors open. Getting out of bed she walked out to the cool air and Draco with a steaming cup of tea.

"Good morning." She said wrapping her arms around his middle. "I guess there was no sleeping in for you, huh?" She asked moving to his side.

"There was, but not by much." He smiled and leaned inn for a kiss. "You, on the other hand, slept fantastically. I think you moved maybe once all night and stayed put for the rest." Hermione brought her face in for the kiss and smiled.

"Do you want to go get breakfast soon?" She asked rubbing her head, "I really need something to eat." Nodding the couple retreated inside to get dressed.

"How about we go for a walk around the grounds after breakfast? It's still early and we can get some fresh air." Draco offered pulling a white tee shirt over his head.

Hermione smiled. "Only if you sit with me at breakfast. Like you said: it's still early, not everyone's up."

"Deal." The pair walked out of the room greeted with a gift on their coffee table.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "We made sure everyone had left last night, how could another gift have gotten in here?" Walking over to it she picked up a letter.

"Dear Draco and Hermione, I'm sorry for not getting this to you earlier. Enjoy your engagement present." She read off handing the letter to Draco.

"This is my mother's hand writing." He set the letter down and unwrapped the box. The gift was simple: a photobook. Opening it pictures of baby Draco cooed from the pages, followed by young Draco, teenage Draco, and Draco at the current age. Turning the page once more there was another note. _This is where Hermione's pictures will go and after that pictures of your children._

Hermione smiled looking at the baby pictures. "This is probably the best gift I think we could have gotten." She said softly. The blonde boy sat next to her and flipped through pictures, laughing at the memories and sharing them with his future wife. Eventually his stomach growled. "Let's go get some food." Hermione said setting the book on the coffee table and grabbing Draco's hand.

Finally getting to the Great Hall the couple sat down at the Gryffindor table, not many students awake yet except for Harry and a few others from other houses.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said sitting across from him. "Alright?"

Harry nodded. "I'm engaged now." He said. "To Hannah Abbott."

"Congrats." Draco said after a bit of a silence. "Or is this not good?"

Harry chuckled. "Thanks Malfoy, it's fine she just has a bit of a vendetta against me from second year."

"Well here's to her vendetta ending now." Draco raised his goblet a bit making Hermione and Harry laugh.

After eating a bit the head boy and girl got up and headed out to the grounds for their walk. The weather had started getting chillier and the trees had started changing colors.

"I love the fall," Hermione said. "It's one of the best seasons, not too cold but not hot either. This and spring are perfect." She took a deep breath smiling.

Draco took her hand rubbing his thumb across her fingers and the pair continued walking enjoying the silence.

"Minerva, I do believe we have found a great match." The Headmaster said standing on the front steps watching the students walk simply enjoying the company of the other.

"Not to mention the stupid feud between their houses has all but halted since their engagement." The Scottish woman replied.

The professors turned and walked back into the castle smiling as they went.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

With the start of the school week, came a shocking realization for Draco and Hermione. Their wedding would be the following week, and neither was very prepared.

"I still need to get a white dress." Hermione said one afternoon. "And owl my parents."

"Do you think we should do this semi-formal, like I could wear a nice shirt and trousers and you could wear a white sundress?" Draco would offer knowing it couldn't possibly be too casual. Hermione always agreed. "We should find you a white sundress then."

The brunette had said she would just borrow one, but that wouldn't be very memorable. She would never be able to take the dress out of her closet and say "this is what I was married in," there would be no nostalgia.

"Come on," Draco said one night. "We're going to Hogsmeade."

"Draco, it's the middle of the week! How are we going to be able to leave the grounds?"

Taking her hand, he led her down the stairs. "Just the simple knowledge that we are Head boy and girl and that we need to get you a wedding dress." Hermione kept refusing. "I already spoke to McGonagall about it and she gave us permission, now let's go!"

There was no resisting from that point on since Malfoy practically carried her down the path to Hogsmeade Village. "Where can we get a dress here?" She asked

"There's a little clothes shop at the edge near the residential section, they normally have some nice stuff for sale." He explained making sure she was still walking with him.

When they arrived at the store Hermione was slightly shocked, she hadn't expected such nicely made clothes to be sold in such a hole in the wall place. Draco had obviously been there before because when he walked in the owner gave him a hug.

"This must be your lovely bride Draco, let's get her measured shall we?"

Hermione suddenly got nervous, she had never been fitted for anything but her robes before and that was six years ago!

"Don't worry, Helga knows exactly what she's doing." Draco crooned into her ear.

After a few moments Helga had the measurements she needed and ran off to grab some dresses to try on.

Hermione sighed. "I thought we decided semi-formal."

"We did, but then I thought about it and decided that my wife deserves to look beautiful on her wedding day and just a sundress simply wouldn't do, especially since you are becoming a Malfoy." He added his trademark smirk making Hermione laugh.

"Here we are dear; Draco said you wouldn't want anything incredibly fancy so I pick out some rather plain ones. It's a shame though with your figure we could pull of the fairy tale gown with the huge skirt-"

Draco cut the rambling woman off. "We should let Hermione try them on and see how she feels about them Helga." The woman nodded and turned her attention to the girl taking her into the fitting room.

After an hour of trying on dresses Hermione was becoming frustrated, they were all too extravagant for the simple ceremony.

"Helga, do you have anything strapless gowns with no embroidery and nothing extra, just the gown?" She asked unzipping the dress she was in.

Helga ran out of the fitting room without a word and arrived back a moment later. "I'd forgotten about this one." Pulling the dress onto her body Hermione gasped.

The dress was perfect. Nothing complex about it at all, simply a white dress that was beautiful enough for a wedding but casual enough for one performed in the Headmaster's office.

"Draco, I think we've finally found the one." Helga called making the blonde rush into the fitting room.

"What do you think?" Hermione said turning to him, tears brimming in her eyes with joy.

Draco couldn't speak for a moment; this woman in front of him looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. "You look stunning." He finally spit out making Hermione's tears roll down her cheeks.

"Let me just alter it for you a bit here." Helga muttered waving her wand and hemming the dress as well as tightening the bust. "There you go."

Wiping her tears away Hermione unzipped the dress and put her clothes back on.

"We'll take the dress with us," Draco announced when the ladies returned to the store front. "Here's what I owe you." Placing a small bag of coins in Helga's hand the couple bid their good byes and left the store getting hit with the brisk night air. "Have you told your parents yet?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I still haven't decided if I want them to come."

"Dumbledore will stop anything before it even happens." Draco assured her, rubbing his thumb across the girl's knuckles. "Why don't you write them when we get back just to see what they would say?"

Hermione nodded. "I guess I could ask them to send me my baby pictures as well or bring them along if they decide to come."

When the pair finally got back to the castle everyone else had gone off to their common rooms except the prefects and occasional professor which made getting through the corridors with a dress much easier than normal.

Finally reaching their own dorm Hermione took the dress up to her armoire to be hung up, when she returned Draco was looking at the photo album again. Stopping on the middle step Hermione watched as he studied each picture before turning the page as if he was trying to relive those moments.

"I remember my first broom," Not even looking up from the album he spoke. "It was nothing special obviously, just a toddlers broom but it went fast. Flopsy had one hell of a time trying to chase me around the garden and after awhile she just let me go until I crashed into a bush or something."

Hermione made her way to the couch next to her fiancé as he kept talking. "During the winter I would ride the broom through the manor but that annoyed my parents greatly so forced me to keep it in my wing or on the grounds, never where anything valuable was or where important people would be." He turned the page to new pictures of his adolescence. "Flying around like that was when I felt most free."

Without another word Hermione summoned parchment and ink from her bag and started writing.

"What are you doing?" The blonde man asked closing the photo album.

"Writing the letter to my parents, I'll send it out in the morning." She sighed. "I'm only asking if they will be present for the ceremony and if so I'm requesting they bring my pictures to add to the album." After the letter had been folded up Hermione leaned back into her fiance's chest and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry love, it'll turn out alright." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Hermione sat up and looked as he nodded. "Why haven't you tried to have sex with me?"

**A/N: Bwahaha! Cliffhanger!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_"Draco, can I ask you something?" Hermione sat up and looked as he nodded. "Why haven't you tried to have sex with me?"_

The stunned look on Malfoy's face should have told Hermione that he hadn't even thought about why he hadn't tried and that he hadn't been expecting her to ask.

"I mean, you have a reputation for sleeping with random girls but we've been sharing a bed for awhile and you haven't even tried anything."

Draco took a deep breath. "That reputation was completely fabricated; I don't sleep around with anyone and any girl that says I do is lying."

A look of relief would be an understatement for Hermione. "You're not a virgin are you?"

"Hell no, but I don't sleep with every girl I meet. I have some standards you know." The pair laughed for a moment.

"Hermione, are you a virgin?" The smoothness in his voice indicated that Draco knew the answer; he just wanted to hear it out loud.

Blushing, Hermione bit her lip. "No, I'm not."

"And when did you lose it?" Draco's smiled widened as he thought about the bookworm being anything but a rule stickler.

"Summer before our sixth year, don't ask to who because he's a muggle and you wouldn't know him anyway." Suddenly Hermione's nails needed to be cleaned underneath and she started picking at them. "I'm not even sure I have to ask who you lost your virginity to and I don't want to know when."

Leaning back in the couch Draco brought his left leg and crossed it over his right propping his ankle on his knee. "Fourth year, and yes with Pansy but only so we could get it over with and it would be with someone we trusted."

"I get why, it's not like I just ran off with this guy for the night and didn't remember his name the next morning."

"No you ever accused you of that, love." He said running a calloused thumb down her jaw line. "I simply want to know everything about the woman I'm going to marry."

Hermione's cheeks burned red, she still wasn't used to the fact that she was going to get married. "I guess I should send a letter to my parents, shouldn't I?" Draco nodded yes and kissed her forehead.

"I'll give you some time to write it out." He stood and made his way up to the bedroom dodging the parchment and ink Hermione had just summoned.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Sorry about not writing sooner, there's been a lot going on here. I guess the first thing I need to tell you is that nest week I'm getting married. There's a new marriage law and I've been paired up with someone named Draco Malfoy, he's treating me just fine and so far I'm happy. I'd like it if you came, there's going to be a small ceremony in the head masters office and it would mean a lot to me if you could be there as well as meeting Draco and his mother._

_Hope you write back soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She sighed and blew on the ink to dry it. As she walked up the stairs and into the bedroom she noticed Draco reading in bed. "I'm going to use Felix, is that alright?" He nodded and she attached the letter to his leg. "What are you reading?" she asked getting ready for bed.

"That book you were talking about, the one our password came from." Draco's response made Hermione's jaw drop.

"You're reading a muggle book?" She asked incredulously, getting into bed. "Wait, is that _my_ book?"

Smirking, Draco's eyes never left the pages. "And what if it is?"

"I was wondering where that gotten to!" Laughing a bit to herself, Hermione began to mutter. "I guess I'll just have to guard my books a little better."

"It's a good book! Why would you want to keep these things from me?" Draco had set the book down and snaked his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her closer to his chest.

"I never said I would keep them from you, just that I would have to make sure you don't do anything to destroy them, Mr. Malfoy." The teasing had some easily to Hermione after years of spending summer holiday with Fred and George.

Draco smiled at her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well, do I get a good night kiss Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione's lips twitched upwards as she turned her head meeting his lips with hers.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The next morning at breakfast the owls came flying in and dropping letters or packages off to the students, Felix swooped down and stuck out his leg to Hermione whose heart dropped instantly.

From across the room, Draco noticed that his fiancés face paled and stood interrupting Blaise mid-sentence. He crossed the room over to the Gryffindor table and laid a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Want to read it in the library?" He asked softly grabbing her bag as she nodded. "We'll see you in class." He added to Harry who nodded.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We were aware that you were forced into this marriage quite some time ago; however, we are wondering why it took you so long to write to us about it though. Your fiancé wrote and said that he wanted to get our blessing and even though this was a prearranged thing you were thrust into we gave it to him. It seems that from his letter you are in good hands and we have faith that your friends will keep him in line just in case. As far as coming to the ceremony, we will be there but unfortunately will not be able to stay very long seeing as your father has a conference in Germany he has to be at. Please let us know when, where, and how to dress for this._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione read the letter out loud anxious to see what Draco's reaction would be, she knew her parents words were written rather harshly even if he didn't see that.

The trademark smirk had since been replaced with a soft smile which Hermione enjoyed seeing. "They don't seem too terrible." Hermione's laughter took him by surprise.

"You haven't met them yet."

Draco held his hand out to Hermione walked her to the transfiguration room before giving her a kiss and strolling off towards his own class, Blaise would have picked up his bag for him knowing full well that he would eventually show up.

"You alright, Mione?" Harry whispered as she sat down.

"My parents are coming to the ceremony," Harry's frown looked set in stone at the news. "But I was wondering if you lot would be there too? It would mean so much to me,"

Ron looked over and smiled as Harry rested a hand on her shoulder, "Of course we'll be there, you're our best friend."

Beaming, Hermione grabbed both in a hug. "Great, because I want to ask something more of you both…"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Blaise was sitting in the back of the History of Magic room with Draco's bag on the chair next to his, Professor Binns hadn't even noticed that he was late as he sauntered over to his friend.

"How is she?" Blaise asked expectantly. "Your little princess looked rather pale at breakfast."

Draco's face was still full of worry but he nodded. "Just some loose ends she's trying to tie up, she's anxious about the outcome." The boys sat in silence for awhile listening to the lecture drone on. "Blaise, would you like to be at my wedding? And not even just be there, but stand up front with me?"

The words were calm and collected as if he knew the answer already, but to Blaise this moment was something he thought would never happen. Excitedly he thumped his friend on the back. "I honestly didn't think you would ever be getting married, so I'm proud to say: yes Draco, I will be up there with you." The boys smiled at each other and went on the rest of the day beaming.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

At lunch Hermione sat next to Ginny who was excitedly talking about Hermione's wedding.

"Actually Gin, I had a question for you." Ginny's face stared for a moment from a wicked grin spread. "I think you already know what I'm going to say." The girls laughed as Ginny threw her arms around her best friend.

"I want to hear you ask me though," Rolling her eyes at the younger girl Hermione knew it was a way Ginny made people confirm her suspicions.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you be my maid of honor?" The red-head squealed again.

"What should I wear?" Ginny asked taking her friends hand excitedly. "And what part do the boys have in this special occasion?" She pointed over to her brother and Harry who smirked as well.

It was Hermione's turn to grin, "I already have it picked out for you. As for the boys, they have a special job."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

In their common room that night, Draco and Hermione were doing homework in a companionable silence when a portrait got their attention.

"You have guests," It said bowing his head.

"Please, let them in." Hermione smiled and stood up.

Ginny, Blaise, Harry, and Ron all walked in grinning. "So, we hear you already have our clothes to wear." Blaise joked.

"Of course we do," Hermione crossed her arms. "I'll go get them." The brunette walked up into the bedroom and returned soon after with four clothes bags handing each one out.

As the wedding party unzipped the bag Ginny gasped, her dress was a Gryffindor gold cocktail dress with a red flower that would be put in her hair. The boys all had silk shirts, two in Gryffindor red and one in Slytherin green with black pants.

"Unfortunately because of our houses, it will look like a Christmas party." The group laughed as Draco continued. "But because of your parts in the ceremony we wanted you to be able to represent your house and not have it look too over done."

As everyone left Hermione and Draco sat on the couch, their homework lying on the table unfinished. Hermione sighed as Draco put his arm around her, the wedding was in only a couple days and finally it seemed everything was lying in place.

**A/N: Woohoo! The time is almost here! I really hope you've all been enjoying this story because it's been so much fun writing it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next few days passed by in a blur with classes, meals, meetings, and rounds. But eventually the day they had been anticipating arrived.

Their wedding day.

When the pair woke up, it seemed like a regular Thursday to them but as their brains actually started working they remembered how important this day was going to be.

Draco walked up behind Hermione as she was brushing her teeth and slid his arms around her middle. "Nervous?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"A little bit, you?" He shrugged noncommittally and grabbed his own tooth brush. The rest of the morning was spent in a reflective silence between the couple, Hermione couldn't get the butterfly feeling out of her stomach and Draco couldn't get the thought that he was actually going to get married. Not that either of those were bad feelings, just feeling that there was going to be change, and they both hoped for the better.

Breakfast was silent between the group, Draco and Hermione were getting married that night and the next afternoon Ron and Lisa were getting married. After Ron's wedding it was on to their honeymoon.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Classes flew past the group and eventually Harry, Ron, and Ginny all showed up to Hermione and Draco's common room. Draco had taken his stuff and gone to get ready with Blaise and their parents would be waiting for them in Dumbledore's office.

"Let's go get your hair done Hermione," Ginny said leading her friend to the bathroom. The younger girl started brushing and parting her hair to put it up in various spots. "It's alright to be nervous, you know." Ginny noticed her friend nod slightly. "I'd be frightened if I was you, and not only because I was getting married. My family would eat the poor man alive." This finally made Hermione smile and within no time, Ginny was done her hair.

It looked beautiful. Her hair had been straightened and the ends curled and swept to the side in the mid-pony tail. Next was the make-up and Ginny used subtle earthy tones to bring out more of the brown in her eyes. The brown eyeliner and mascara worked perfectly and the pink eye shadow to match the bouquet she would carry made the cocoa in her eyes pop out more.

"Ginny you did a wonderful job." Hermione gushed giving her friend a hug. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, now let's get you dressed it's almost time!"

The girls got into their dresses and both slipped on the flat they had bought, Ginny's black and Hermione's white. When they descended the stairs both Harry and Ron's mouths fell open.

"You both look great," Harry said walking over and giving Hermione a hug.

"And you both look very handsome." Ginny went and picked up their bouquets and handed one to Hermione. "I guess we should make our way down there."

Ron rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry Mione, it's not like this is a horrible thing. Malfoy has been treating you well enough that we don't hate him anymore." Hermione laughed and the group left her common room walking down to the headmaster's office.

Passing other students in the hallway was nerve racking to Hermione but several people commented on how good she looked which made her feel much better. That is, until they made it to the stone gargoyle.

Hermione's heart started racing and her breathing became labored. Her three best friends stood around her with reassuring words and loving hugs, eventually they started up the spiral stairs and stopped before the oak door. When they heard faint music being played from within the room Ginny winked at her friend and walked through towards Dumbledore's desk, smiling the entire way.

"Remember Mione, we're always going to be there for you." Harry whispered grabbing her hand. A weak smiled showed that she understood.

Hermione closed her eyes, she had heard everyone stand and taking a deep breath she reopened them. Noticing Ron and Harry had entered the room she took a step forward and walked in herself. The boy stood on either side of her and offered their arms, she had asked a lot of them to give her away like this but it was something they had loved being asked. As the trio walked down the makeshift aisle there was a camera going off, probably for the Prophet but Hermione didn't mind because all she saw at the front of the room was Draco.

She didn't see her parents smile with pride as their daughter walked down the aisle, or how Narcissa Malfoy teared up at the sight of how beautifully Hermione wore the engagement ring, or how Harry and Ron gave Malfoy a nod. She didn't even see Snape's expression change from anguish to something akin to joy for his godson or Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode sitting in the room. All she saw was Draco, in his beautiful silk white shirt and Slytherin green tie she had never thought he looked more dashing than that moment.

As she reached the front of the office the boys handed her off, each shaking Malfoy's hand. Dumbledore stood before them with a twinkle in his eye.

"We are gathered here today by the ministry's request, but I believe that before me are two young individuals who can make it through anything and everything if they wanted to. I have watched this couple for the past month and they have grown to like each other and in the future I am certain they will grow to love each other." Hermione's mother and Ginny were both crying at this point, even though the ceremony had just started. "It is no mistake that Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy have been paired together and this pairing has shown that even after the worst of times that those who fought against each other before will now fight together and Hogwarts will soon be unified." The students all gave a cheer causing the butterflies in Hermione's stomach to ease up. "So now, please take these rings and repeat after me: With these rings, I thee wed." Each student took a ring and started sliding it onto the others ring finger while repeating their headmaster. "To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, for richer or for poorer," Someone, (probably Blaise,) snorted in the room causing the others to giggle. "To be a shoulder to cry on, to encourage and trust, and to help unconditionally."

The pair only had eyes for each other as they said the vows in front of their parents and best friends and smiled when Dumbledore finally said: "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." With the cheers and wolf whistles in the room Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her close as their lips connected.

Suddenly everyone was around them hugging and congratulating. Finally Hermione got to see her parents who had somewhat awkwardly stayed off to the side.

"You look stunning," Jane Granger said. "I just wish you would have asked for my wedding dress instead of going out to buy one.

"It was a wedding gift from me, Mrs. Granger." Draco smiled sweetly at her parents. "It's nice to finally meet you in person." He stuck out a hand to his new father-in-law and kissed the top of his mother-in-law's hand. "May I introduce my mother, Narcissa." He stepped to the side and let his own mother come forward with the same sweetness.

"I just wish you would have let us have a nice big wedding with your grandparents and everyone at the office, darling. It was rather rude to just announce you're married and not invite anyone we know." Mrs. Granger went on. "And your hair should have been in an up-do, this pony tail is too casual."

"Mum, it was a semi-formal event." Hermione interjected.

Her mother huffed. "You should not have been semi-formal."

It was at this point Draco understood why his wife had not wanted her parents to show up. Her mother was simply trying to ruin the day because she had not planned it.

"Unfortunately we have to leave dear," The Grangers put their coats on and handed the couple a box. "Congratulations." And without so much as a good-bye they left.

The room was silent after the exchange. How could parents just leave their only child's wedding without hugging them or kissing them? The Weasley's might not have understood but Draco and Harry understood all too well.

Narcissia saw that everyone had seen the Grangers talk to Hermione and took it upon herself to change the mood. "Welcome to the family, Hermione." The blonde woman opened her arms and hugged her daughter-in-law firmly. "I am so pleased that my Draco was paired with a nice girl like you. Beautiful too." She winked at her son, who then blushed.

"I say it's time for a celebration!" Ron announced as the group headed out of the office. "Harry, to the kitchens!" The boys laughed as Harry and Ron ran towards the kitchens and Blaise snuck off towards the dungeons.

Hermione sighed happily while she and her husband walked hand in hand towards their common room. Ginny had somehow left them alone and Hermione didn't mind one bit.

"So how does it feel, Mrs. Malfoy?" Kissing the back of her hand Draco led the pair into their flat like dorm. The butterflies that had been in place all day came back for a moment as the thought flooded through her mind. _Mrs. Malfoy._

The pair walked up into their bedroom to change before their friends returned, sitting on the bed Hermione's eyes caught the glint of the rings on her hand and she smiled again.

"We should probably look for a place to live." She mused aloud.

As he sat on the bed next to his new bride Draco held his newly ringed hand next to hers. "I suppose we should," He placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Hogsmeade weekend is two weeks from now, we can go looking then."

Hermione kissed the man next to her and finally changed out of her dress, making sure to hang it up and preserve it in the armoire. When the pair made it back down to the common room the portrait had let the group in and they had been waiting.

"And there's the happy couple!" Pansy yelled bringing the two champagne glasses and giving each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Blaise grinned, "And now for the celebrating."

**A/N: I know I changed the wedding vows around a bit but I don't think the wizarding world would be talking about God in theirs. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Another thing I wanted to say was that so many people have been adding my stories to their alerts and their favorites and you have no idea how proud that makes me of them! Thank you so much. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ok so this house is kind of small but it comes with a two and half bathrooms, two bedrooms as well as a large living space, dining room and a sizable kitchen." The realtor witch was rattling on as the newly married Malfoy couple walked through the house starting on the first floor and up to the bedrooms.

Looking closely at every room, Hermione paid particular attention to the size of the rooms. Fortunately if they got this house they would have an extra bedroom to store their things because the closet space in the master bedroom was not as big as she would have hoped.

"Good thing this is only the first place we're looking at today." Draco whispered as they left the kitchen for the third time. "There's just something I don't like about it."

"I think it would be a good first place to have, but I don't think there's enough space for all our things." Shrugging they met back up with the realtor witch in the living room.

"I forgot to mention that it comes fully furnished."

Looking at each other Draco spoke for the both of them. "We will consider it, but I think we're ready to look at the next house."

The day went on like that, there were nearly no places that had enough space or had that feeling of a home for either of them.

"I can't believe we've been married for two weeks already." Hermione mused later that night. She had a nice tan from the weekend in the British Virgin Islands and the glow from her skin made her look even more beautiful. Draco was still very white and glowed in a very different way, but that only made Hermione seem tanner.

Draco smiled and looked up from his essay. "It doesn't seem like it, but I'm happy."

The honeymoon had been simple, the beach house Blaise had rented for them was beautifully decorated and was settled right on the beach. For the couple there had been plenty of rest as well as plenty of sex.

Ron and Lisa had gotten married the day they left for they left for the Islands and they both had been holed up in their dorm every chance they got.

"It's Harry's turn next," The trio was all coupled up and now Harry was the only one without a ring on his finger. "That should be Thursday."

"As in this Thursday? Like two days from now?" Hermione nodded to her husband. "I didn't realize it was that soon."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As breakfast the next morning Ginny wandered over. "Have you found a place to live yet?"

The Malfoy's shook their heads. "We're still debating; some of them weren't very impressive."

"There have to be more places for sale we just need to look a little more."

Draco agreed with Hermione. "We have time to do that love," Breakfast went on and finally Ron and Lisa emerged from their dorm looking tired, but happy.

Hermione giggled, "Looks like they had a fun morning."

"Well we all do have to produce a child within the next two years, might as well have some practice." The blonde whispered into his wife's ear seductively.

The morning owls started flying in not long after Ron and Lisa arrived, unexpectedly an owl landed in front of Draco. "It's from the realtor witch." Cracking open the wax seal the pair stared at the parchment.

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I have a few more houses I think you would love to look at! I've enclosed some pictures of them along with the amenities and costs. _

_Please let me know if you would like to make an appointment to look at the houses._

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look." For the rest of breakfast, the Malfoy's looked at a few pictures and going over their options. Some cost too much for such little space, and some just looked like trash.

Sighing, the couple picked up their bags and left the Great Hall towards class. "Maybe we should expand our search. Leave Hogsmeade alone for awhile and find something else nearby." Hermione suggested, "The only downfall would be that you wouldn't be close to Hogwarts if you got a teaching position."

And so the debate went on. Separating for classes only the couple continued discussing their options at meals and before bed. Draco had written back to the realtor witch and said that they would look at the four houses she sent them on the next Hogsmeade weekend which was two weeks away.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Of course the next few weeks were filled with marriages and grief stricken pairs that entered the Great Hall at the news of their impending engagement. Looking around the Great Hall one morning Draco decided that most of the seventh years were paired up, and only a few Slytherins were left because of betrothals.

It was almost time for the Christmas hols and everyone was discussing what their plans would be.

"I still think we should have our first Christmas alone." Lisa would argue to Ron, who was still very adamant about going home for the holiday.

It had been established long ago between them that Hermione and Draco would stay at Hogwarts, spending their first Christmas as a married couple together and preferably naked.

"Unless we find our own place by then," Draco would say. "Then we would never have to get dressed, even for meals."

This kind of talk disgusted the first years that heard them in the corridors, but as it was the Malfoy's were on their way to Hogsmeade village to try and find a house to live in.

After two disastrous visits Hermione was about to give up, but when they arrived at the third house she gasped. It was a two story Addison style house, no garage (obviously) but a porch that stretched across the front, there were three bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, kitchen, and even a basement. All the rooms were spacious enough, the master bedroom had it's own full bathroom as well as another full bath being down the hall and a half bath downstairs.

"Look we could turn this into a study, you could use the basement for your potions so nothing gets completely destroyed." Hermione said with a giggle. "And then we would have a bedroom for our child."

"Children." Draco had corrected her with a soft smirk. "I would like more than one, and with being an only child I think you would agree." Hermione smiled. "Do you think we should put down an offer, love?"

The brunette was grinning from ear to ear, she loved this place.

"Actually there aren't any offers right now and the seller is trying to get this place off the market so he can move. I have no doubt that he will take one look at your offer and accept it." The realtor butt in. "I can actually go find him and see if he would like to close the deal today, depending on if your offer is around his asking price."

"That would be lovely." Draco decided that the house was the one he wanted to live in with his wife, it was modest but beautiful at the same time. It was something he knew she loved about it. Plus, it was close enough to Hogwarts that he could get there for his apprenticeship or even for his job and Hermione could floo to the ministry with no problem.

Only a few moments later the realtor witch returned with an older man who shook their hands. "I think my asking price is fair for this house, but because I hear you two are newlyweds I'll drop fifty-thousand galleons off the price."

Hermione's jaw dropped, but Draco didn't take one second to react. He held his hand out to make the deal. After the papers were signed and the man had a bag full of jingling coins from Draco, Hermione started jumping up and down.

"We have our first house!" She yelled wrapping her arms around her husband. "And it comes with a lot of furniture!"

The trip back to Hogwarts was splendid, not only had they found a house they both loved but it was cheaper than they expected. When they showed up for dinner Ginny knew immediately why they were all smiles.

"You got a house!" Hugging the pair, the fiery girl squealed. "We have to throw you a party!"

"I'm guessing that's where you'll be through the holiday then?" Harry asked congratulating the two.

"My mum's going to want to come see it over break." Ginny was as excited at the thought of her friend's actually having a place to go after they left school. _Now if only Harry and Ron would start looking_.

"I think we can accommodate her." Draco laughed as the students all started eating.

**A/N: I'm so excited that they finally found a place to live! Now all they need to do is start applying for jobs! Also, I feel as though I have to apologize to my readers. I realize I don't keep up with my stories as well as I should, and since I have seven it's quite difficult to update them all at the same time. But thank you to everyone who's stuck with the story!**


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

"Draco, are you listening?" Absentmindedly the blonde nodded his head, of course he was lying. "I know you're not actually paying attention."

_Damn, she knows everything_. He cursed internally. "Yes love, what is it?"

"I have some _very_ important news Draco, I really need you to pay attention." The man finally looked up from the potions papers on his desk and stared into his wife's chocolate brown eyes. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

Jumping up the man ran around the table to hugged Hermione. After kissing her soundly on the mouth Draco dropped to his knees and began to rub small circles on her still flat stomach with his thumb. "We're having a baby." He whispered.

They had only been out of school for a year, but Draco was working hard on his potions apprenticeship while Hermione had gotten a job at the ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Improper Use of Magic Office. Needless to say, they were doing fairly well for themselves.

"We should start thinking of names, colors for the nursery, and we need to get you to the healers." Draco was rattling off a list of things that normally the mother-to-be would be a bit more concerned about.

"Love, I've already been to the healers. They said I'm perfectly healthy and they gave me all the proper potions. As for colors, let's hold off on that for awhile." The pair stood holding hands and smiling at each other. "I love you and right now I'm carrying our first child together, I don't want o start worrying about things like what color we will magic the walls to be until we have to."

Leaning in towards his wife Draco kissed her. "You're right. As long as you and the baby are healthy everything else can be managed later."

"I can't believe we're having a baby." Hermione whispered, still unsure if it was real or not. "It seems like just yesterday we got married."

"I remember it like it was just yesterday." It wasn't often that Draco got sappy, but their marriage was one topic that made his loving interior show. "You looked so beautiful walking towards me and I was so nervous I thought I was going to pass out." The pair laughed together. "No really! Blaise had to keep me standing before you came in."

"I remember trying my best to breath, and then the door opened and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I think Harry and Ron had to pull me along because I just wanted to stop and stare."

The silence that followed was full of the love they had for each other and was broken by a knock at the door.

Hermione walked to the front door and opened it to reveal Ginny Weasley looking ecstatic. "I've got some great news!" The red-head wandered into the living room and perched herself on the chair. "Dennis asked me to marry him!"

"Congratulations! Has the date been set yet?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me with that Mione. Seeing as I want you to be my chief bridesmaid." Ginny looked hopeful at her oldest friend.

"That might be a problem." The smile faded from Ginny's face. "Because I've just found out I'm pregnant." Suddenly the squeals emanating from the youngest Weasley's mouth were deafening, Draco actually ducked and covered his ears.

"I'll just have to convince Dennis to make the wedding in a year! That way you can still be in it!" Ginny was more excited over Hermione's pregnancy than over her own engagement.

Hermione shook her head. "Get married whenever you want, as long as I'm not a whale I'll stand up there with you."

"Are you coming to dinner this Sunday?" The sudden change of conversation cause Hermione's head to spin. "We have to tell mum our good news!"

Draco piped up from the kitchen. "We'll be there. We always are Gin." He chuckled.

"Alright, well I'd better be off. I just wanted to drop in and ask you to be in my wedding and I'm so glad I did! I love you all!" And with a wave Ginny was out the door and gone.

The weekly Weasley dinner was always rather hectic, but that didn't stop Draco from being rather over protective of his wife. He stood by her side the entire time making sure no one got too close or hugged her too tightly.

"Draco, calm down. No one is going to break me and they certainly aren't going to harm our child." Hermione kissed her husband which seemed to calm him for the time being.

Ginny made sure to sit next to Hermione at dinner and at the proper moment the pair stood. "We have some news for everyone." The red-head smiled broadly and lifted her left hand. "I'm getting married." Everyone clapped and said their congratulations while Mrs. Weasley silently cried at the head of the table.

"What's your news Mione? Are you the groom?" Ron joked earning a jab of Lisa's elbow.

"Draco and I are expecting." Mrs. Weasley's sobs could now audibly be heard as all the men stood to congratulate Dennis and Draco as well as hug the girls. Hermione had always been an honorary Weasley and would always be treated like one.

"This child is going to have plenty of uncles who are willing to spoil it!" Charlie grinned as he hugged Hermione tighter than Draco would have liked.

"You better believe that kid is going to have more toys than we ever did!" Bill joined in, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Probably because it won't have to share all of them." Mrs. Weasley had made her way to Hermione and Draco, tears still streaming down her face with joy. "Congratulations you two! Now let me know if you need anything dear and please let me know if you'll be having a boy or girl, I need to start knitting booties and hats for my grandchild!"

The rest of the night was a celebration for the family, a family which never seemed to end growing.

"I can't wait to meet him." Draco said later in the night absentmindedly rubbing his wife's stomach again.

"Him?"

Draco simply nodded. "If you are an honorary Weasley then it's going to have to be a boy."

The pair looked out towards the lake in silence, and simply in love.


End file.
